


March 05: Amusing

by LupusScintilla (inkandblade)



Series: Drabble Me March [5]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Drabble, Gen, Nature has its way, Not Beta Read, Originally Posted on Tumblr, Poor Peter, Prompt Fic, Unfortunate incidents
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-05
Updated: 2018-03-05
Packaged: 2019-04-21 21:57:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14294337
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/inkandblade/pseuds/LupusScintilla
Summary: 100 words based on the prompt word "amusing".





	March 05: Amusing

Stiles stared at Peter. “Is that?”

It couldn’t be, but then again, maybe the gods of mirth had smiled upon them for once. Derek seemed to be having a similar reaction, but it was tempered by the fact that he was also gagging.

“It is.” Peter’s voice was… Nasal was an understatement. Speaking but attempting to not breathe at the same time couldn’t be easy.

Stiles bit his lip to stop himself from cackling. It would be cackling, not simple laughter. “I had no idea there were skunks in the preserve.”

Peter grimaced.

Stiles couldn’t hold it in any longer.

**Author's Note:**

> ♠  
>  _amusing (adj): causing laughter or jollity; humorously entertaining_  
>  ♠  
> [Drabble Me March prompt list and tumblr links.](https://inkandblade.tumblr.com/post/171412546721/drabble-me-march-and-yeah-the-whole-stopping-to)  
> Words counted in gDocs - AO3 might not agree that it's exactly 100.


End file.
